Heretofore many forms of surgical sponge making machines have been known for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,328,814 and 3,054,517 and packaging machines such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,867 but we are not aware of a sponge packaging machine that has been combined and indexed with the output of a sponge making macine.